


Irresistible

by AnaNovak (mxrvelled)



Series: Wincest 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underage Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvelled/pseuds/AnaNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Useless little Wincest drabble. Kind of an origin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first open Wincest fic I've written... It's pretty bad, I'm sure, but I like it.

In the back of his mind, there would always be that little voice reminding him how wrong- how potentially _illegal_ this could be. But only if he was _caught_ , technically. It was worth it, Dean thought. It was so worth the risk. In just a few months Sam would be fifteen; still some time before he was able to consent

It was just that Dean couldn’t dispute that he wanted this. His little brother- he couldn’t help but think of Sam as that, though the younger was fourteen- was so damn _pretty_ , Dean thought. Everything about him- the way his hair fell across his forehead, sometimes barely covering his eyes, the way his cheekbones paralleled his jaw when he was concentrating, the way his dark eyelashes shadowed his beautiful eyes- it was all so gorgeous.

Dean had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t act on it. Sam, his own brother, after all? But it had just spiraled out of control, these last few months. And Sam wanted it too- he could see it in the way his brother watched him.

Sam had always idolized his older brother like a god. The elder Winchester seemed so strong, so able, so incredible. And Sam trusted him, he trusted Dean more than he trusted anyone else. Dean had been there for him; Dean had taken care of him even when their own father hadn’t.

In the end, it was Sam who reached out first. He could hardly bring himself to do it, but soon the opportunity presented itself.

Dean was watching some cheesy horror flick on the tiny motel television; John had been gone for several days chasing a wendigo and planned to be gone for several more. It was when the movie took a turn- introducing a serial-killer clown character- that Sam had a spur of the moment idea.

“Dean?” the younger Winchester mumbled from where he sat on his motel bed.

“Uh-huh?” Dean responded, his attention still fixed on the screen.

Sam wet his lips with the tip of his tongue before commenting quietly, “This is starting to be minorly terrifying.”

“Why? Er- clowns. Sorry-” the elder brother mumbled, his green eyes flicking back to Sam’s in the manner that only could be described as _protective_.

It took a moment for Sam to muster himself to move over to sit with his brother, on Dean’s bed. Dean gave him a look but didn’t object; he turned back to the movie.

“Dean?” Sam asked softly, once more.

And as before, Dean responded with a distant, “Uh-huh?” The younger brother steeled his nerve and leaned closer, resting his head on his older brother’s shoulder with a soft sigh. “Uh, Sam?” Dean questioned, but eventually leaned closer as well. How could he say no to his little brother? Even when he tilted his head, brushing a tiny kiss over Dean’s cheek, Dean said nothing, trying not to let his smile creep over his face.

Dean still had a feeling, a sort of apprehension. He pulled away from his brother and said, rather incredulously, “You want this, Sammy?” Sam nodded, a blush that Dean found absolutely adorable spreading across his cheeks. “You do know, I mean, this is kinda illegal-”

Sam cut him off. “I know,” he said quietly, then wrapped his arms around his older brother; his lips again pressed against Dean’s cheek. Within moments, the elder had turned his head, hesitantly pressing his lips to Sam’s.

He couldn’t question it at this point. He _wouldn’t_ think, he wouldn’t ruin it. At the moment, all Sam could do was feel how his pulse throbbed through his entire body and how soft Dean’s lips were.

Then, suddenly, it felt even better. Sam gasped sharply as he felt everything become more intense; all of the sudden Dean’s strong hands were on his face, pressing him tighter. Sam hadn’t known what to expect but it wasn’t this; the boy figured that for a first kiss, this wasn’t too bad at all.

Then, Dean felt Sam shiver, pressing closer. Instinctively, Dean ran the tip of his tongue over Sam’s lower lip, and the latter moaned. Sam fucking _moaned_ , and Dean couldn’t help but think how turned on he was. _Turned on by my own brother_ , Dean thought, _I’m going straight to hell_.

Then again, he was already at the point of no return, wasn’t he?

So he did it again and carded his fingers through Sam’s hair; the younger boy’s lips tugged insistently at his brother’s. After what felt like eons, Dean pulled away, gasping in a breath. And god, if what had just happened wasn’t enough, the younger boy made a tiny whining noise in the back of his throat, pressing closer to the older boy.

Separating himself from Sam, Dean focused one hand on groping the bed to find the remote. After turning off the television, the older Winchester turned back to his brother, cursing softly when he saw how dilated Sam’s pupils were.

Dean bit his lip awkwardly, not sure exactly what to say. “Yeah, that was really illegal,” he began, “Shit.” That most definitely wasn’t what he was supposed to say.

His brother nodded, then jammed his lips to Dean’s again. “Mmph. Okay,” Dean muttered against his Sam’s mouth; he wasn’t complaining and he could hardly say Sam was, either. So Dean didn’t think about it, just kissed him.

Then, Sam pulled away, and the older boy was struck by the thoughtful look in his eyes. “Dean?” he asked again.

And again, Dean responded, “Yeah?” Suddenly worried by how careful his brother looked, he bit his lip.

Sam’s gaze flicked down for a moment, but he looked back up at Dean after a moment. The older brother wondered at the intensity behind his eyes, how the other didn’t even know how good he looked like this. Sam paused a moment before continuing, “Can we really do this together?”

Dean bit his lip, looking down before he answered. “I guess-”. His response was cut off by Sam, who immediately dropped into Dean’s lap, straddling his hips and grinning unabashedly. “Whoa, there, Sammy,” Dean muttered, but in no way was he objecting.

This time, when their lips met, it was more forceful. Dean’s hands went immediately to intertwine into Sam’s hair, who pressed forward obligingly. Every time Sam’s hips jolted forward against his, the older Winchester give the barest hint of a bite at Sam’s lips, who in turn pressed closer to his brother.

Sam was enthralled at the attention from his big brother, and Dean? He’d be damned if he wouldn’t admit that this was the best kiss he’d had in his nineteen years of existence.


End file.
